pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Pan in Return to Neverland
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "Peter Pan in Return to Neverland". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future after "Leonidas (Hook)". Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Tinkerbell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Jane Darling - Dawn (Pokémon) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Octopus - Dino (The Flintstones) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Young Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *Adult Wendy Darling - Sailor Moon *Edward Darling - Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Daniel "Danny" Darling - Chuckie Finster and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) *Nana II - She Bitzer (Shaun the Sheep) *Mermaids - Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog), Wanda and Phoebe (The Magic School Bus), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Amy Rose (Sonic X), and Jeri Katou (Digimon) Movie Used: *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) Footage (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (20th Century Fox Footage) *Thumbelina (1994) (Disney Footage) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Tarzan (1998) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) (Rayman Footage) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola's version) *Rayman Rush (AkusaChan's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) (MGM Footage) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) The Flintstones Footage *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour/The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972–1974) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–1982) *The Flintstone Funnies (1982–1984) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) *The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) *The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) *Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) Sailor Moon Footage *Episodes *Movies Rugrats *Rugrats (1990) (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Episodes 1-17 (Wacky Races) *Episodes 1-34 (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Episodes 1-17 Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Magic School Bus *Episodes Digimon Footage *Digimon Films *Digimon (TV Series) Shaun the Sheep *Episodes (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav *coolsaber.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Ash Ketchum *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Thumbelina *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Dawn *Microsoft Mike (-10) as King Leodinas *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Double Dee *Microsoft Sam as Courage *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Asterix and Obelix *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Eddy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Ed *Speakonia Voices as Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Klunk and Zilly, Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers, Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio, and The Robot-Pirates *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Dino *Microsoft Mary as Sailor Moon *Microsoft Mary (+10) as May Maple *Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) as Chuckie Finster and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) *Microsoft Mike as Tuxedo Mask *Radar Overseer Abby (+10) as She Bitzer (Shaun the Sheep) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Ash Ketchum *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Dawn *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Thumbelina *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as King Leodinas *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Diego Loquendo V1 as Jeremy *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Robin Hood *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Porky Pig *Juan Loquendo V1 as Christopher Robin *Loquendo Voices as Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Klunk and Zilly, Hooded Claw and his Two Brothers, Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio, and The Robot-Pirates *Robert Loquendo V1 as Dino *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Sailor Moon *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as May Maple *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Chuckie Finster and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Tuxedo Mask *Leonor Loquendo V2 as She Bitzer (Shaun the Sheep) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator Note: *Ash Ketchum will be wearing a black shirt with orange strip, familiar button-up shirt for a sleeveless hoodie, his green gloves for black ones and a new cap, which is red, with a black circle, and a green rainbow, with green dot underneath. He will also be using his light blue lightsaber, that will have a long light blue glowing blade and will have the ltsaberon01, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. He will also have a new lightsaber, that will be white and will have a long white glowing blade, and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, because two lightsabers are suitable for him. *King Leodinas's lightsaber will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The pirates will have pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Jeremy will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the coolsaber.wav, Saberftn.wav, wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Bugs Bunny will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have fx4.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns, but since Daffy Duck will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Robin Hood will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Christopher Robin will be wearing Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the coolsaber, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Porky Pig will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the fx4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Dick Dastardly, Hooded Claw, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, and the Robot-Pirates will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Preceded by: *Leonidas (Hook) Followed by: *Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) See also: *Ash Pan *Fox Ash Pan and the Villains *Leonidas (Hook) *Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) *Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs